Carl Jit
Carl Jit is the director for Flight Television. He also wrote the pilot and part of the first episode. He also played Bard in the series. Childhood | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Carl Jit was born November 5th 1949. His father had fought in World War 2. He had a sister and brother. His brother had died the day he was born. Carl Jit was born at 2:32 pm (according to his sister) and his brother died at 5:30 am. When he was twelve, he met some of his writer friends and his soon to be wife, Hannah Seema. He was always a fan of TV shows as a child. That lasted until he was an adult. He had two-ish TV shows before Flight Television. Shows Before Flight Television In 1968, he had a TV show called Harold's World. It lasted a few months. It only had 15 episodes. In 1971, he had a pilot for a show called Joey the Butcher. It was a 15 min episode.about a butcher going through his life. Flight Television He had an idea for a show about people having to survive on a deserted island since Harold's World ended. He told people the idea for a while and he finally got the script for a pilot written in 1973. His friends Luke Gartson (Yakka) and Gregory Valts (Jared) were brought in and it was recorded in less than a month. He was able to get the show on air on a low budget channel. Carl decided not to put it on right away. He decided to get a few episodes done before showing them. He got the pilot on air and two other episodes came out later. He put himself and his oldest friend, Chuck Yuh, in episodes. He became Bard and Chuck became Shee. Shee Chuck, Carl, Hannah, and the other writers loved the character Shee. The people who watched the show hated him. They thought he was annoying and useless. Chuck thought that the hate meant they should get rid of Shee but he still wanted to be in episodes. They made a character called Finn who was going to be played by Chuck. He was going to be like a cowboy. Finn was shown in an episode to a test audience and they hated him. They blamed Chuck for it. There was a fan of the show but hated Chuck's characters. He was a part of the test audience. He was crazy and shot Chuck in the back of the head. Chuck died at that very moment. Gaol The cast and crew were shocked about the death of Chuck. They wrote about him "I was asleep when it happened." ''says Carl "I....I had gotten woken up to a call. It was Luke. He told me that Chuck had died. I had known him for fifteen years at the time."'' They had added a new character named Gaol which was an idea Chuck had a few days before he died. Gaol was supposed to be an evil character who hated everyone else. He was played by José Jamason. Gaol was more popular than Shee by a lot. Flight Television Ending The show ended in 1985. It was supposed to last longer but Gregory Valts' brother died and he decided he couldn't do the show anymore so that he could be with his family more. They couldn't do the show without him and they didn't want to recast his character so they ended the series. Flight Television: The Movie There was a plan to make a movie in 1992. Gregory was able to come back just for that. It was going to be about them leaving the island. They were making the script for about a year until tragedy struck. Luke Gartson had suddenly died of a sickness on October 6th, 1994. They cancelled the movie because of that fact because he was a main character. Shows After Flight Television In 1987, Carl made a show called The Race that lasted two years. In 1990, there was a show he made called Jackson's House that lasted eight years. In 1999, there was a show he made called Horse that never got a real last episode. Death Carl Jit was kidnapped by two people and killed in his home in Harrisburg, PA on July 8th, 2002. There was a tribute to him two months later that included all the shows he did. There is nothing else known about this.